


Show Off

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom, The Walking Dead - RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, bareback, biker kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: When the annual bikers fuck competition rolls around, President Norman Reedus finally gets to enter as he’s dating you. You can survive all the norms, but can you both outlast a group of hot bikers?
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Male Reader
Kudos: 8





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197597489999695872?s=21

In biker culture, the women who take bikers as their partners are called Old Ladies. So when Club President Norman Reedus revealed you as his Old Gentleman, many were surprised, as it changed history. Being a lucrative local stripper, Norman paid you for your services which included a lapdance. You were entranced by the bikers hot looks as he was entranced by you and soon the dance turned into you riding his cock while he groaned, as your ass gripped down on his cock like a vice, begging for more. “Will you be my Old Gentleman?” he asked after he had come, and you had happily accepted. Dating Norman was suspenseful as you knew he would ride the line of death, but everytime he came home, the nerves were replaced by adrenaline, as he fucked you hard until you screamed so loud, the street filled with both your voices.

Over the past 50 years, the club he ran would run this massive event. All the bikers and their partners would gather, the men on their bikes, the partners all naked. They would strip the bikers and then fuck them on the bikes in a Battle Royale contest, last to cum was given a big tanker of beer & in increase from the profits of drugs they put out. Norman had always been ineligable due to having no person to fuck and he hadn’t wanted to use hookers, but that had changed, now he had you, and he craved victory. He had been training you for the past month in a entire manner of ways, stringing you up on the bed so you couldn’t use your hands to bring him to orgasm, slow fucks, even stretching your ass out with dildos “Now that I’ve got you Y/N, I’m not fucking losing this.” He said as he pounded into you on the eve of the event. He had foregone the usual methods as he wanted one big long fuck before he had to concentrate. You went up to kiss him, whispering in his ear “We’re gonna make history together tomorrow, they’re not gonna know what’s hit em.” Norman groaned, shooting his load inside you.

Preparations in the afternoon began for the event, with the various bikers arriving with their partners, mainly girls, some even going the distance and hiring hookers. However when you & Norman crossed into the room, everyone fell silent. “Yeah that’s right, I’ve got a partner this year. The rules say partner, not woman, so I can have my man, he’s eligible.” Of course, someone had to be a pain, and it happened to be prospect Sammie “So you couldn’t get a pussy sir, so you got the next best thing, a fag” whilst it would sound like a compliment, his vitriol in his voice was apparent. Norman looked furious but you handled the situation. You walked over sweetly to Sammie. CRACK! You punched him square in the mouth, him falling backwards, blood pouring from his mouth “So you all know Norman’s Old Gentleman has a name and it’s not ‘The fag’ it’s Y/N and I will be punching anyone else who keeps calling me ‘The Fag’.” Anyone who had homophobic words to say stayed out of your way, and you were able to spend some time with Norman and the other girls, whom all actually seemed really nice, though this was probably because they had a man who didn’t want them on their back, which gave more space to breathe.

As evening crept over, the club members headed outside to the various bikes, whilst you undressed with the girls. As you headed outside, you heard the announcement of the competition “This contest is The 50th Sexual Stamina Roulette! Partners, you must walk up to your assorted biker, strip him & then ride him until he cums. You are eliminated if your biker partner cums before your other bikers, once eliminated you must sit on the bench, if you interfere, you will be penalized. Last couple standing wins the vat of beer and an increased cut in the drug running profits! LET’S BEGIN!” You grinned as you strolled over to Norman, it was showtime.

You removed his leather vest, his pants following. You were pleased he didn’t wear anything underneath “I couldn’t have a layer come between me and you baby boy” he grinned at you. With everyone hard enough and ready, you got on the bike & positioned yourself above Norman’s cock. Sinking down onto it, you moaned out loud, Norman echoing it. You both heard the klaxon which signified everyone was now fucking, the air filled with broken moans and squelching cocks and pussies, or in your case sharp claps as Norman fucked your ass. You intended to go gently, rather than rapidly fast fucking, having already stretched yourself out prior to, and also take brief breaks so you could keep yourself together. Others hadn’t thought this was a game of sexual prowess, they figured ‘Get in and nut.’ They didn’t care as long as they came, but blowing first in front of nine other buff alpha men would be very humbling to say the least.

Eventually others started to fall short with moans of ‘Oh shit.’ ‘Fuck’ and ‘Damn It’ littering the air as people were eliminated. After five eliminations the other couples, realizing what was keeping you in, tried to implement the same tactics, but you did the opposite of them, knowing it would confuse them and one wrong move and they would blow. “Oh fuck Y/N, we’re walking a damn landmine here.” Norman groaned as he fucked deep into you “Keep calm babe. As long as we can keep ourselves together, we’ll be fine. You’ll get to use me freely later.” Norman grinned, the prospect of fucking twice in one day was hot. As he kept with you, another two couples yelled out as they spilled over.

“Fuck baby, if we keep going at the rate we’ve been, we’re gonna win!” Norman groaned, you running your hands down his chest hair, making him go faster. Next to you, the last biker was being ridden, the woman riding on top groaning out “Oh yes daddy, you’re gonna make me squirt.” “I think that’s our cue to go fast babe.” You grabbed onto Norman “If there’s one thing I’ve learnt about women is that if they say that, they’re not gonna. She’s trying to trip us up, go back to slow daddy, until he cums.” Norman nodded “Yes sir.” he responded in a smart ass way. As it turns out, of all the men with no thought for a woman’s orgasm, there were some that were in biker clubs, as the man next to you did not realize you had slowed, as he proceeded to fuck her even harder “Fuck, squirt for me babe. I’m gonna fucking cum!” As if on cue, he bellowed as he shot his load, his woman not even close to squirting but acted as if she had, it was unfortunate for her and many others that they had to, but right now, you didn’t care, you & Norman had won. 

“Our winners are Norman & Y/N, but to claim victory they must cum!” Hearing the announcement you grinned down at Norman “Well done President, now fuck me till I can’t walk tomorrow.” “Your wish is my command” he started to thrust forwards rougher, going back to the rhythm of the man you knew, sweat dripping from both of you, Norman groaning as you licked sweat off his face. “You’re so damn kinky baby boy, I fuckin love it!” He started to go faster, you moaning outwardly “Fuck Norm- I’m gonna cum!” “Keep going baby, ride my cock” Norman growled, you screaming as you shot your load all over yourself & Norman. “Fuck man, that was hot. Now I’m gonna cum!” “Yeah daddy, shoot your load in my ass! I’m yours President Daddy Norman Reedus!!” That did it, Norman shoved forwards one last time & moaned in pleasure as he shot his load exactly where you asked him “You’re my bitch boy, take it all!”. Whoops and cheers sounded from the onlookers but Norman was too blissed out to care as he fell onto you “Well done babe, you won.” “Thanks to you, I’m so fucking lucky I have you Y/N, I love you so fucking much.” Norman leaned up to give you a kiss, you wrapping your hands on your biker daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
